Everlasting Love
by not.my.own
Summary: After suffering a fatal injury, Sasuke returns to Konoha so that he can see the woman he loves one last time. SasuSaku NaruSaku. Warning: implied character death.


**Title: Everlasting Love**

**_Please read and review!!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I gain no profit from this fanfiction.**

* * *

It had been years since he had seen her. It had been years since he had stepped foot in Konoha. Sasuke knew that. He knew that if he was caught, he would probably be killed. But he didn't care. He was dying and this was his last chance to see her, his last chance to confess to her all the feelings that he had kept locked away in his heart. Although he always knew that he would have to leave the Hidden Leaf Village, Sasuke had always, in a way, regretted his actions. He felt guilt for betraying his friends and for hurting Sakura. He could honestly say that he had never wanted that to happen. As he ran, almost blindly, through the dark forest, he clutched his chest. The blood, warm and sticky against the palm of his hand, was still gushing out from the fatal knife wound only inches from his heart. He only had a few hours left, if he was lucky. Although briefly afraid to use up his energy, Sasuke quickened his pace, knowing that his only hope was to reach Sakura. When the knife had sliced through his flesh, and realization had hit him – he was going to die – Sasuke just wanted to see Sakura. He was wanted to run to her and beg her forgiveness and tell that he had always loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Although his life was slowly slipping away from his body, Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he realized that he was getting closer. Sakura, who he was aware was now an accomplished medical ninja, would heal him and maybe, just maybe, they could be happy together.

Reaching the outskirts of the forest, Sasuke bounded up (with difficulty) onto a high branch. He gazed at the village, glistening in the rays of the setting sun. Pulling his dark cloak closer around his body, and pulling the hood up over his head, Sasuke leapt down from the treetops. The village was just as he remembered it. Although busy and bustling, there was a deep, warm sense of community. Sasuke sat down at a corner to rest, and think about where Sakura could be. Nearby, there stood a group of young ninjas. Although some of them looked to be in their teens, most of them couldn't be more than eleven or twelve years old, but all of them wore forehead protectors. Sasuke assumed that they were recent graduates from the academy. He inched closer to them, listening to the conversation curiously, remembering fondly, his early days as a ninja.

"So, who did you guys get?" One of the older ninjas asked, looking at the group of younger children.

"We got Kiba-Sensei!" A little boy said, gesturing to himself and two of his friends.

"Really?" Another of the older teens asked, "I had him to. You guys had better watch your back, he can be pretty scary."

"What about the rest of you?" The first teen asked, looking at all the others.

"Us three got Lee-Sensei," a small girl said as she and two others stepped away from the group. All the older ninjas looked at each other, attempting to hold back their laughter.

"Well, you guys are going to have fun!" One of them said, smirking, leaving Lee's three new students looking both confused and curious.

"I'm in Choji-sensei's team," somebody said. Her comment was closely followed my two 'me tos'.

"Aww," a girl said, "Choji was my sensei too. He's really nice; you're going to have a great time."

The girl's former teammate nudged her and whispered: "Do you think they'll actually learn anything though."

"We have Shino-Sensei!"

A boy grinned. "My sister was in his team. Apparently he's a brilliant teacher, but I heard he's very serious. And a little creepy," he added.

"We're in Tenten-Senei's team!" The three remaining children announced in unison.

"Oh yeah?" Another boy said, "I was in her team a few years back. She's a great ninja, but she's going to work you hard!"

"I'm really excited!" Said one of the kids who was now in Lee's squad, "We're all being trained by members of the Konoha 11! They're really famous, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," An older ninja agreed, "You really should be honoured. The Konoha 11 are, dare I say, perhaps the most famous and most skillful ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Can you tell us about them? Our Senseis? And the other members?"

"Of course," One of the more experienced ninja began, "Well Tenten-Sensei is engaged to Neji Hyuga, who's an ANBU and also one of the Konoha 11. Neji's cousin, Hinata Hyuga, a couple of years ago, took over as the head of the head of Hyuga Clan. She's really famous because she took away the tradition of branding the branch family members with curse marks. A lot of people actually think that she'll be remembered as the greatest Hyuga Clan leader ever. She may not be the strongest person, but she's caring and patient and is well liked by all members of her clan for her generosity and helpfulness. She has also worked hard to promote equality among the members of her family. The only problem is she's yet to produce an heir. However, I heard rumours that she's dating Kiba-Sensei. It's only a matter of time before they get together. Anyway, there's one other of the Konoha 11 who is an ANBU Black Op, Shikamaru Nara. His former teammate, Ino Yamanaka, is his wife, and she's currently one of the top medical-ninja."

"Cool!" All the graduates exclaimed in unison. Even Sasuke was finding this interesting. He was glad that all his former classmates had done well in life, even if he hadn't really talked too many of them, but he remembered them all clearly. He smirked. Ino and Shikamaru, he seriously would never have guessed. Apparently, Ino had gotten over her obsession with him and had moved on to her lazy teammate.

"What about the Hokage?" Somebody asked excitedly.

The elder ninja laughed. "Don't worry, I certainly hadn't forgotten about him. The seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, who as we all know, is the son of the Fourth Hokage and the student of Kakashi and Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin. Although he started off as being one of the worst students in his class, and while he isn't the smartest, he is often considered to be among the most powerful ninja in Konohagakure."

Sasuke stared at the ground in surprise. Naruto was the Hokage? Of course, as a kid, Naruto had always dreamed of being Hokage, and he made no secret of it, but Sasuke had never actually thought that he would make it. Although shocked, Sasuke couldn't help but smile a small bit. He was proud of Naruto.

"What about Lord Hokage's wife?" Another young shinobi asked eagerly, "Wasn't she in his team?"

This question made Sasuke freeze. Naruto had a wife wife? Who had been in his team? There was only one girl in team seven…

"Oh yes, Sakura Haruno, or Sakura Uzumaki as she really should be called now."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura and Naruto! Married? He couldn't deny it, he was speechless. Not only was he shocked and surprised, but Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy somewhere deep within him.

"She was a student of the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, also a Sannin. Since Lady Tsunade passed on, Sakura is now the greatest medical Ninja ever – not just in Konoha!"

"Did I hear my name?" A soft, musical voice asked. The group of young shinobi all turned around, surprised, to find a beautiful woman walking towards them. She had shoulder-length pink hair and sparkling, jade-green eyes and a dazzling smile on her kind face. Sasuke stared at Sakura in amazement. She was no longer a child; she was no longer a developing teenager. Before him was a completely transformed and grown up Sakura. She was simply stunning – her beauty was so natural and breathtaking. Sasuke had to force himself to tear his eyes away from her gorgeous face, when he noticed that her hands rested softly on her stomach, which was round and bulging.  
"Ooh!" The little kids chorused, having never seen much of the famous medical ninja, they were unaware that she was pregnant.

"You're going to have a baby!" One of them gasped.

Sakura smiled, "Yes, would you like to feel?"

Gasping excitedly and curiously, the children all rushed forward to carefully place their hands on Sakura's belly.

"I feel it moving!" A girl cried excitedly.

"How far along are you?" An older teenage girl asked.

"About seven months," Sakura said.

"Is Naruto happy?" A boy asked, looking up at the pretty medical-ninja.

Sakura grinned. "Of course he is, he's absolutely beside himself."

"Hey Sakura! Are you talking about me?" Everyone whirled around – Sasuke included – to see the Hokage approaching them, a playful grin on his face.

"Lord Hokage!" The children squealed, gazing up at him in excitement and awe. Although he still possessed many immature and childish qualities, Naruto was a man now. He had grown very handsome, and had ditched his orange jumpsuit for black clothing and a dark green Chunin Vest and was wearing a long coat, similar to the one that his father had worn during his days as Hokage.

"Yes, we were," Sakura answered honestly.

One of the teenagers turned to face the group of kids. "It's getting late; we should all be getting home. Your parents will be expecting you back soon."

"Aw!" the children chorused disappointedly.

"Come on, you don't want to be hanging around when they get all mushy do you?"

"BYE!" The kids shouted, before racing off. Naruto and Sakura laughed as they said goodbye to the adolescent ninja. Naruto put an arm around Sakura's waist.

"How was your day?" He asked, kissing her cheek. She smiled at him fondly, and he returned it with another goofy grin.

"It was good," she replied, putting her arm around him as the pair began walking. Keeping close to the side of the streets, and trying not to look to suspicious, Sasuke remained close enough to hear their conversation.

Sasuke watched them as they walked home together, arm in arm, Sakura leaning the head lovingly on Naruto's shoulder. As they entered the Hokage's residence, Sasuke, still being a skilled ninja, and having always been good at spying and hiding, remained on the outside of the house, but managed climbed up the side of the building, sitting on the window sill, peeking every now and then and listening intently through the half opened window. He watched as they kissed each other, lovingly and softly, and then passionately. He watched as Naruto placed his hands and head carefully on Sakura's swollen abdomen, feeling and listening to his baby moving, caressing and kissing it.

"I love you Naruto," Sakura gasped.  
"I love you too," replied Naruto. Sasuke couldn't watch anymore. He left, spending the night in a dark, damp alley way, expecting to never wake up. Sasuke was shocked when did awake the next morning, although he felt considerably weaker and knew that he didn't have long to go. It was a miracle that he had remained alive for this long. He made his way back to the Hokage residence and again climbed – although he struggled a bit more this time due to his fast decreasing strength – up the side of the building. He peered in through the window. Naruto had left, probably to work. Sakura still laid in the bed, sleeping soundly, a peaceful expression on her face. The bed covers didn't even cover her stomach. She wore a pale pink cotton nightgown. It was too big for her; she had probably bought it because of her pregnancy, and it only fit around the baby bump. Sasuke quietly pulled the window down, climbing through into the room, and creeping silently across the floor. He stopped by Sakura and looked down at her, a single tear falling down his face.

"You deserve Naruto," he said, "He's better for you that I ever would have been." She didn't stir, continuing to breathe evenly as she had before.

"I wish I had told you before. I never wanted to hurt you," Sasuke continued. He knelt down on the floor, leaning over Sakura, brushing her hair out of her face and softly caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you. I always have." He bent down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He lingered there only for a moment before kissing her on the forehead and touching her stomach briefly.

"Have a good life," he said, before leaping out of the window. He left Konoha immediately and was never heard from again. The only person who ever new that he had been there was Sakura who, seconds after Sasuke had left her room, opened her eyes, which were filled with tears and touched her lips.

"I love you too, Sasuke," she whispered.


End file.
